Dulce ilusión
by Alessia June
Summary: Podrían llamarlo masoquista, pero mientras pudiera seguir viéndolo soportaría el dolor que eso le causase, no solo a él. [AU] [Yulma - LaviYuu]


Buenas~

Vengo con esta idea que apareció sin más un día. Posible OoC, aunque trataré de que no sea así.

 **Pareja: LaviYuu - Yulma**

 **Dedicado a Marcia y a Kuro-chan 3.**

Los dialogos en cursiva son de Alma. Actualizaciones irregulares, generalmente cada semana o dos semanas.

 **D. Gray-Man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.**

*--*

Suspiró al sentir el aire fresco, y podría decir que incluso se sentía feliz —aunque primero muerto que decirlo en voz alta— de poder disfrutarlo desde que salió de ese lugar. Lugar al que jamás en su vida pensó que llegaría a poner un pie dentro.

Recordarlo solo le traería sentimientos negativos que se había propuesto no volver a sentir. Y sobre todo recordar el motivo, aquel nombre no volvería jamás a salir de sus labios. Incluso aunque lo viera todos los días...

 _—¡Yuu! —_ Y ahí estaba, atormentándolo.

Viró su mirada al niño que lo saludaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en mitad de la calle. Su corazón dió un vuelco al ver como estaba a punto de ser atropellado por un auto; y como muchas otras veces, estuvo a punto de gritarle algo o correr hacia allí, pero se obligó a calmarse al ver como el auto simplemente lo atravesaba. Recordó entonces, que solo era ilusión. Un estúpido juego de su mente.

El semáforo se pusó en rojo y con furia contenida caminó a paso rápido. Odiaba sentirse así, tan... Vulnerable. Que no fuera capaz de ganarle a su mente, que su propia mente lo torturara de esa manera, aunque lo mereciera.

Volteó por una esquina, realmente no tenía un rumbo fijo. Por el día de hoy solo se dedicaría a caminar, a sentir de nuevo todo lo que le fue privado en los 5 años que pasó en la Orden negra. Curioso nombre para un manicomio.

El ruido de las calles le estaba molestando de sobremanera, tanta gente hablando al mismo tiempo sumándole a eso el ruido de los carros y los vendedores ambulantes. Se alteraría si seguía allí. Así que sin pensarlo ni un minuto más se dirigió al dojo donde trabajaba. Perteneciente al viejo Zhu, la persona que le había cuidado desde niño y aún ahora lo hacia.

Entró al dojo sin saludar ni mirar a nadie, todas esas personas con sus miradas acusadoras y con un deje de lástima le tenían sin cuidado. Las habría puesto en su lugar si tan solo eso no amenazara su libertad.

Con total calma cambio su ropa por la de entrenamiento y ató su cabello en una coleta alta.

 _—¿No te lo he dicho Yuu? Amo tu pelo suelto._ —Cerró sus ojos inmediatamente, si no lo veía, no sería tan real.

—Miles de veces, Alma—susurró. Pero eso no quitaba que quería que lo fuera.

Estuvo un buen rato practicando con la espada de madera, no volvería estar cerca de una real por el resto de su vida y él estaba bien con eso. Si no fuera por el aprecio que le tenía al arte no estaría enseñandolo.

La puerta corrediza le avisó que alguien había entrado. Siguió haciendo sus movimientos sin inmutarse, nadie se quedaba solo con él en el mismo espacio. Tarde o temprano esa persona hablaría o se largaria. Mejor que fuera la segunda opción.

—Hey Yuu, sabía que te encontraría aquí. —la suavidad en esa voz tan conocida casi le arrancá un jadeo de sorpresa.

Se tenso y apretó tanto su espada que casi la rompe. Volteó con brusquedad hacía la persona que hasta ahora no se había atrevido a visitarlo. Y maldijo, si. Por que la visión de un Lavi recostado en la pared con pétalos de sakura cayendo por todo el lugar era increíblemente cursi y no debería estar poniendo a latir su corazón de esa manera. Estúpido conejo y su estúpida sonrisa. Que aunque tristre y decaída no dejaba de sentarle bien.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó de manera ácida.

Lo vio boquear varias veces tratando seguramente de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Al final llevó su mano atrás de su nuca, un gesto que indicaba claramente que estaba nervioso.

—¿Me odias?

Por un momento pudo ver a lloroso Alma realizándole la misma pregunta.

—Tch —Volteó su mirada hacía algún punto en el piso—. ¿No eres tú el que lo hace?

Él era molesto y exasperante, pero pensó que no al punto de odiarlo, y fue después de todo, alguien preciado para Alma, era él quién sin duda debía odiarlo ahora.

Le escuchó romper en carcajadas y le vio sosteniendose el estomago. Se preguntó que diablos le estaba pasando y si era él quién ahora se estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Es en enserio? Dios, estuve tanto tiempo preocupado por eso. ¿Y ahora resulta que tú también? Ah~ no de que me sorprendo.

La incandescente sonrisa que conocía apareció en su rostro molestándome de sobre manera por el simple echo de ser él. De ser de él.

—¿Ha? Voy a borrarte esa sonrisa de la cara —dijo amenazándole con la espada de bambú.

—E-espera Yuu. ¡Vine en son de paz! Lo juro.

La antigua rutina de perseguirlo se dio una vez más y esas pequeñas tonterías que hacia Lavi le hicieron sentir que verdaderamente ahora estaba en casa.

( _ )

—¿Te estás tomando las pastillas? —la voz de Zhu Mei Chang lo sacó del transe en el que estaba al recordar su encuentro con el conejo.

—Si.

La mirada que le escudriñaba buscaba cualquier indicio de mentira de su parte.

—Gracias por la comida.

Después de agradecer por los alimentos fue rumbo a su habitación. Sencilla y un tanto fría. Como él. El reloj dio las 9pm en punto y era hora de su medicación. Se dirigió al baño en el cuál en el gabinete de este estaban las pastillas que debía tomar. Tres tipos de patillas en total. Tomo una de cada una. Dudando antes de llevar al final solo dos.

No necesitaba la última.

En cuanto su cuerpo tocó la cama todo cambió. Parecía estar flotando en el agua con flores de loto alrededor. Podía incluso escuchar el sonido del agua cuando las flores se desplazaban lentamente.

Era la única ilusión que podía decir que no odiaba. Era relajante.

 _—¿Que tipo de flores te gustan? Las de loto son mis favoritas. Florecen incluso en el pantano. Sin suciedad alguna, tan puras._

—Como tú.

Elevó su mano al rostro de Alma que le veía con una sonrisa, acariciando su mejilla. Se quedo dormido mientras lo miraba hablar y reír sobre cosas que a veces no alcanzaba escuchar.

Y podrían llamarlo masoquista, pero mientras lo pudiera seguir viendo, seguiría un poco más en aquella _dulce ilusión._


End file.
